No Way, She's Mine!
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: When Mike see something he wants, he usually gets it. When Jericho see something he wants, he'll stop at nothing to get it. When both friends lay eyes upon Mike's best friend and tag partner Jordyn, the battle of dominance begin. But wait, Mike has a girlfriend.
1. Don't Trust A Bad Winker

**Again I own nothing. **

* * *

**Rule One of Being Awesome: **_**NEVER**_**Trust Someone Who Can Not Wink**

It was one of those many nights were Mike and I teamed together. I never complained about it because to me he's not as annoying as everyone put him out to be. To me, he's just passionate about what he does, and has a reason behind why he does or doesn't do something. Much like me, so with that much being said, us tagging together tonight only gives us the advantage of putting two great minds together. Tonight we were going to being facing our longtime rivals Alberto Del Rio and Eve Torres. Alberto just got finished doing his entrance when the bell had finally rung. Mike and I had walked to our corners to quickly discuss our strategies,

"Just do your usual routine and I'll stick to mine." he whispered "We'll switch off casually and in the end I'll finish Del Rio off with the Skull Crushing Finale." I nodded giving him a quick high five before stepping out onto the apron, watching as Mike and Del Rio took no time to lock up.

The match actually went pretty great. Both Mike and I getting the upper hand, having both opponents crashing and burning at most points. At the moment I was in the ring taking on Eve. I've recently Missile-toe dropped kicked her and was setting up for my finisher move, until just happened to look Del Rio's way- he winked. Not a good wink either a bad one, a really, really disturbingly bad one. I was so confused by the strange gesture that I didn't realize Eve recuperate enough to roll me up into a pin for a three count. Ah, the infamous roll up; don't wanna be caught in one of those. Before I jumped back to my feet and Mike settled in the ring next to me, they were half way up the ramp. I glared at them viciously, turning to mike with a scowl on my face.

"Did you see that?!" I growled taking another look at the now empty ramp. "That idiot cost us our match…by winking!"

"That's a rule in being awesome young one," Mike shrugged casually slipping out of the ring "Never ever trust someone who can't wink."


	2. Want something? Fuss about it

**I own nothing but Jordyn. **

* * *

**Rule Two: Be Outspoken. Be HEARD! **

Mike and I walked down the ramp receiving a round of boo's. Those idiot fans don't understand that we just feed off of it. Either way it's just them all struggling to be as awesome as us. Some may say we're egoistic, vain, loud, wanna be's- and I say they're just jealous, for obvious reasons. Mike and I accomplished things no one else could. We've beaten everyone in our paths- except two people.

"Oh shut your booing, you all sound like wounded dying dogs." I spat into the microphone Mike had handed to me. The booing only gotten louder, but it didn't irritate me. No, it actually got a smirk out of me.

"To our point," Mike spoke over the Universe, "You know why we're out here Vicky, so why don't you just give us what we want?" I nodded rolling my wrist, and leaned back against the ropes waiting for the Managing Supervisor of Raw to step out.

Vicky coming down the ring or at least out from backstage took forever. The more time she too the less time we'll gave for our rematch- which I _know _we will get. She ranted on and on sweet talking and then laughing in our faces about the lost. Then she had the nerve to show the clip of what happened, and why we wanted the rematch in the first place. The clip focused specifically on Del Rio winking in order to distract me. By the end of the clip we were both furious. The look of kill was slowly seeping into Mike eyes; Vicky's frowned for a quick tiny second but over all her stupid mocking smile returned. If only I could punch her in that ugly face of hers…if she's a her.

"Vicky, I know and you know that I'm- we're not in the mood for this," I corrected myself after getting a glare shot my way. "Just give us the match." I hated how I sounded like I was begging. It's not something that seems to fit well, not for me. Vicky was quiet fir some time and that didn't sit well with Mike.

"Give us the damn match Vicky, or we'll walk out and refuse to come back until you agree to our request." I nodded propping my Miz's shoulder with a mocking smirk of my own. "You wouldn't want the Board or maybe, hmm I don't know Vince McMahon to find out now do we?"

Vicky's face fell, all signs of worry took over as she nervously smiled at us. "No, we wouldn't," She then frowned and hung her head low "Miz, Jordyn, you have your rematch against Eve and Alberto Del Rio and that match is right now." she barely managed to get out.

As soon as she turned to leave the ring I clamped my hand on Mikes shoulder, smiling happily up at him. The gleam of accomplishment sparkled in his eyes as he put the mic to his mouth and turned to the still booing fans.

"That's how you get things done around here," He smiled shrugging "Well at least for the awesome ones that is."

"Write this down would ya?" I spoke into the mic "Being awesome rule number two, be heard!" I let the mic drop from my hands pulling off my jacket as Mike's theme played through the arena.


	3. Plan but Never Tell

**Rule Three: Plan, but Never Tell**

"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked knocking lightly on the bathroom door. He's been locked on there for half an hour doing god knows what. When I had to use the bathroom he made me go to Phil's room, when I wanted to take a quick shower, I had to go to Cody's room. So if taking a quick piss or even a shower that complicated whatever he's doing in there must be important. The door opened just a crack and Mikes hand slid through it, pushing something into my hands.

"Put that on," he peeked through the crack before slamming the door shut again. I looked down into my hands and saw a costume.

"Sassy Captain America?" I spoke out loud, turning the packet over. I then looked back up with a frown and stared at the door, "Come on Mike! I don't even like Captain America! What is this for?"

"Be ready in 10," he called out from the bathroom ignoring my rants. I looked down at the costume once more and huffed, stupid Captain America stupid Mike and his stupid plans.

It actually took me more than ten minutes to get ready. The costume that Mike had suddenly shoved into my arms was really complicated to put on. With the arm bands and the mask, it was harder than putting on my ring gear. Now that I think about it how did Mike know my clothing size? I'm a little creeped out by this.

I had just gotten finished zipping up my boots when Mike stepped out of the bathroom. I looked up and frowned, in the door way he stood heroically wearing a Thor costume. I rolled my eyes and stood up. How come he gets to be Thor and I'm stuck with lame ol' Captain America?

He then pulled out his phone and with a few smooth taps pressed the phone to his ear.

"Avengers assemble." He stated calmly pulling the phone from his ear and tapping end.

"Mike," I spoke cautiously, "What are you planning?" He only gave me a cheeky smile and shook his head.

"You'll see," He then turned towards the door "You look awesome by the way,"


	4. Save The World

Rule Four: Save The World

When I opened the door a smiled rose to my face. Everybody that I had called was there waiting for the plan to proceed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jordyn with her jaw dropped. I'm not sure if it's out of surprise or if because Jericho decided to join in, and she thought he looked rather hot today. Jericho caught her and smiled, giving a small wave. She blinked a few times closeing her mouth and waving back, her cheeks tainting a slight pink color.

"Can we get on with this?" Phil asked pulling at his costume. He was IronMan for obvious reasons and Jericho was Hawkeye, also for obvious reasons. Then there was Randy. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. But what can I say? He makes a good red head.

"I am going to fucking kill you." He growled crossing his covered sleeves across his chest.

"You look stupid," Jericho added stepping out of the door way so Jordyn and I can walk through. I just smirked it off. Everybody looks dumb but I looked awesomely dumb. If that's possible-wait of course it's possible, I'm The Miz! While everyone else walked ahead Jericho and Jordyn stayed behind talking quietly. Phil kept to his thoughts, which bored me so I chose to ease drop.

"You look weird," Jordyn chuckled. It was quiet for a while but then they both started to laugh.

"Yeah, well you don't look so bad, Captain." There must have been a wink behind that. Jordyn had gotten really quiet, she's blushing. I knew it.

The rest of the walk to our destination things were both awkwardly and comfortably quiet. We've gotten weird looks from people in the halls, chuckled and laughs from people in the lobby but I didn't mind. They just didn't know that their world is about to be saved by the way awesomer version of The Avengers.

"Alright team," I announced once we were by the lobby door, "This world is being taken over by Mizfits and losers. Our mission, rid the world of them. Hawkeye, Captain I want you guys to handle the losers, Ironman you and I will take care of the Mizfits." I pulled out two walkie talkies and gave one to Jordyn. "On three, awesome ones! One, two,"

"Awesome ones!"

The lobby door opened, letting the sunlight from outside seep through, I caught it before it closed all the way and let the guys go through before I did. I smiled when I walked out and caught them looking around in awe.

"What the hell?!" Jericho proclaimed pointing to the many people that was dressed in costume as well.

"I'm starting to believe you're crazy!" Phil called out pulling down his mask.

"Oh, he is." Jordyn mumbled bringing her shield up higher.

"CHARGE!"


	5. Tired? Get Jacked on Coffee

**Rule Five: Long Weekend? Get Jacked On Coffee.**

After a hectic weekend of saving the world, I stepped into the arena with Jordyn pooped out. We weren't booked for a match from what I saw on the match card, but they were going around filming WWE Inbox. Jordyn let out a yawn tugging her bag behind her using her free hand to rub her eye.

I gripped the coffee in hand, trying to control my shaking. I felt jittery, the same sensation I get whenever I drink this sweet heavens nectar. I've been urged to stop drinking it, but I didn't listen. I needed every last drop of this.

We've walked past the crew interviewing Jericho, who looked pretty tried too. He noticed us and offered a tired smile. Good thing they weren't filming yet. I had began to walk- or at least it felt like I was walking. Ok maybe I was skipping, don't judge me! I only got a few feet until I realized Jordyn was no longer by my side. I spun around looking at my surroundings, growling at those who was giving me weird looks. I spotted her slowly walking behind, smiling at whatever reason of smiling was.

"J-Jordyn COME ON! We have TO BE in the locKER ROOM!" I voice went from being loud to soft several times. I began to jump up and down waiting for her. She shook her head as she finally approached me.

"I asked the cam crew what questions they were asking and one of them is about who is the loudest person or people you know." She looked up at me with a smug smile on her face. "They're interviewing us."

"WHAT WAS JERICHO DOING?!" I asked, she covered her ears squeezing her eyes closed.

"Calm down Mikey," she said calmly taking the empty coffee container from my hand,"They asked him who had the coolest ring gear."

I looked down at her confusedly. She took my coffee. She took the precious. My precious. I felt my legs getting jittery and my mind started racing. I felt like dancing. I dropped my suit case in the middle of the floor and started to bust a move. Spinning around on the floor gyrating my hips. It felt good, I was in pure heaven. I heard laughing from around me but I didn't care. Alright maybe I did. I peeked through one eye and noticed Jordyn dancing too, and the people laughing was Del Rio and Eve.

I stopped shaking and grooving to give them a big smile. "DANCE OFF!" They stared at me like I had two heads before laughing and walking away engaging in conversation. I frowned and stopped Jordyn from dancing.

"I'm going to kill you," she mumbled, "Start dancing like a fool again I'm not joining in. I'll just let you look like a idiot, you're lucky I care about your appearance."

I was going to open my mouth to say something but the camera crew came around. They smiled at us, pulling out a notebook. In the meantime I was bouncing up and down on the ball of my heels. Why did everything look so bright. Are we dying? Should I go towards the light?

"Alright. Jordyn, Mike who do you think is the loudest?"

I couldn't contain my energy anymore I had to do some, something like jumping jacks. Jordyn answered the question for us, but I felt it wasn't fair.

"WE ARE!" I yelled getting in the camera "I'M THE LOUDEST, SHE'S THE LOU- Hey anybody got more coffee?" I asked looking around. Like my prayers had been answered Randy walked into the area with a large coffee in hand. My eyes went wide with pure happiness. "RAAAAAANDYYYY!" I ran off camera, chasing the confused and scared Viper around.

Randy had ran in front of the camera, in front of Jordyn and I just followed. I wanted that coffee.

"I'm Jordyn I'm...AAAAWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMMEEE E!" I ran in front of the camera one last time just to smile and wave this time but Randy was getting away. Not so fast .

"RANDY WAIT!" I called for him and began to chase after him yet again.

"That's The Miz...and he's..." Jordyn sighed "Jacked on coffee."


	6. No Coffee Before Matches

**Rule Six: Never Drink Coffee Before Matches **

"Mizanin!" Jordyn yelled approaching her longtime friend, Mike also known as The Miz. Mike had stopped walking in his tracks and slowly turned around, a guilty smile on his face. Her face went stern when she noticed the small cup of Starbucks Coffee in Mike's hand. Trying to play it off Mike slowly pulled the cup behind his back and walked slowly towards her.

"Jordyn," he smiled giving his best calm voice, "I didn't think I'll see you this early." Jordyn rolled her eyes at how obvious her friend was making things, in a sense it was kind of funny. She gave a playful smile and held out her hand, signaling him to hand over what's in his hand. With a frown and a sigh Mike reluctantly handed over the small cup. Once in her hands Jordyn pulled the cup to her lips and drunk the remaining bits of it. Mikes heart sunk, his world had just crumbled before his very eyes. He felt like nothing without his coffee.

"Now," Jordyn spoke up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Go change and get ready for your match tonight." Mike pouted and turned around slowly, heading to his locker room stopping only to look behind him. His pout deepened when he saw Jordyn still standing there pointing a finger towards his locker room. He sighed yet again and continued his journey back to the locker room.

For the first half of his match it had went great, better than expected actually. Clothesline after clothesline and near fall after near fall. It was an epic sight to see, and for a while Jordyn was starting to think Mike was actually going to win the match even though he's jacked. That was until the sudden unexpected reversal of the Skull Crushing Finale. Mike had landed so wrong Jordyn was sure he may have broken something. Then the manhandling came. Cody was ruthless and didn't care about Mike's injured arm or leg; in fact he paid special attention to them. Then there came all of the throws into ring post, injuring his shoulder as well. The screams that came from Mike almost made Jordyn pass out, and when Cody had finally ended it all by a Cross Rhodes and a 3 count, her hair was almost pulled out.

As soon as Cody slid out of the ring she slid in to check on her friend. When she got near him, he wore a small smile on his face. That threw her off j-ah who am I kidding? It threw her off course. Why was he smiling when he just got the beating of his life? This man is truly crazy. Mike had sat up rubbing his shoulder, smiling at Jordyn with a smile that scared her.

"This is going down in the rule book isn't it" He asked, hissing as he rolled his shoulder. She stared at him for a while taking in what he said before a smile rose to her cheeks.

"Rule Six never drink coffee before matches," Jordyn patted Mike on his injured shoulder and laughed "Or you'll get manhandled."


	7. NEVER Prank Jordyn

**Quick Note: The Italic is Mike...just to clarify. **

* * *

**Rule Seven: Never Prank Jordyn****  
**  
_I leaned against the car looking up at the clear starry night. A cool breeze whizzed past, sending goose bumps up my uncovered arms. I have been waiting here for the past 20 minutes waiting on Jordyn to come out. We were supposed to be going to the movies today, celebrating our first time day off in weeks but she's taking so long I want to cancel. I wonder what's taking her so long.__  
_  
"Where is it?! Oh my gosh where the hell did I put it?!"

I ran around the room tossing things out of my bags, looking around for my other make up mirror. I know I put it in my bag, or at least I hope I did. I pulled my smaller bag closer towards me and looked through it one last time. I was about to give up when_- plop-_ the mirror fell right onto my lap. I released a sigh of relief and kicked the bag away.

I pushed myself off the floor, journeyed through the jungle of clothes on the floor and entered the bathroom.

After the eye liner was applied I grabbed my hotel key and phone stuffing both into my pocket. I left the room messy but I didn't mind, I would clean up later. I quietly walked down the halls of the hotels and contemplated on taking the stairs or elevator. I quickly chose the stairs figuring I already had Mike waiting long enough. I practically flew down the flight of stairs and rushed out of the lobby.

As soon as I stepped foot outside a cold gust of wind blew. I pushed my hand into my pants pocket digging out my phone to call Mike. While calling I started to walk around the parking lot just in case I saw him.

_I caught a glimpse of her once she stepped foot out of the hotel. She looked cold, worried, lost. Like a puppy. And that's when I got an awesome idea._

The phone yet again went to voice mail. I pulled the phone away from my ear and redialed the number, looking around for any sign of him.

_I felt like a ninja creeping around and hiding behind cars, waiting for my moment to strike._

I started to slow down as yet another gust of wind blew through. I was getting cold and wanted to go back inside, but what would Mike say if I ditched him? I quickly pulled the device to my ear again and waited through the dial tone.

_She slowed down, only taking small steps at a time. I drew closer, holding my breath as she looked around again._

I finally decided to just call him one last time and if that didn't work then I would leave. Why isn't he answering anyway? I know he's out here somewhere...or maybe he felt I took too long and left. Oh, I'm a horrible person if that's the case. I didn't mean to, it was all that stupid mirrors fault!

_I slowly snuck up behind her, opening my arms out wide and..._

"Aah!" I let out a terrified scream as I was lifted off of my feet. I struggled to get out of whoevers arms I was in, but I was in a death grip. Then came the all too familiar round of laughter. Mike.

He put me down doubling over in laughter. I felt my face get hot and my fist balled into fist. "¡No me asuste otra vez casi le maté!" I yelled at him hitting his arm multiple times. "Eres un asno! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te odio te odio t-"

"English!" He laughed over me grabbing my arms. I yanked my arms out of his hands and glared up at him debating if he's worthy of my English now. Then a small smile of my own played my lips.

"I'll get you back," I claimed "Regla número siete, nunca broma Jordyn."

*******ATTENTION*******

**For those who don't know Spanish I shall kindly give translations. No I am not Mexican or from any Spanish speaking countries but I am learning it and I thought I should test my skills. **

"**¡No me asuste otra vez casi le maté"- Don't scare me like that! I almost killed you! **

"**Eres un asno! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te odio te odio." – You're an ass, why would you do that? I hate you I hate you.**

"**Regla número siete, nunca broma Jordyn."- Rule number 7, never prank Jordyn. **


	8. Don't Fall For Your Best Friend

**Rule Eight: Love thy girlfriend, not thy friend. **

"Oh yeah, I totally invented that," Jericho joked looking on Jordyn's phone both laughing for some obnoxious reason. Occasionally they would touch in the slightest way, take now for example. Jericho just ran his finger over Jordyn's hand. She noticed of course and decided to take his hand in hers. I hated the way they looked at each other, so lovingly and what not. And I can't help but wonder why couldn't that be me?

Wait...what am I talking about? Why do I even care about this? I have Maryse, and I've had her for about 9 years now. I mean Maryse is beautiful, loving, and passionate while on the other hand Jordyn is funny, smart, beautiful, talented...has the most beautiful big hazel eyes that I could get lost in, perfect smile, best personality I've ever seen in a girl. Shit there I go again! Stupid! I have Maryse! MARYSE! My life, my soul mate! Maaaaarrrrryyyyyyssssseeeee!

"Hey you have something on your cheek," Jordyn's voice suddenly lured my eyes back to their table. Her hand lovingly caressed Jericho's face, as he leaned into her touch closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them and stared into Jordyn's. She smiled, blushing slightly looking away.

I swear this is too much like a cheesy romance movie. I'm two seconds away from barfing all over the place. But I had to hold that barf in because they both slowly but surely started to lean in. Looks like it's time for SUPER MIKE! I jumped out of my seat and raced across the room as fast as I could.

I put on the biggest smile and slammed my hands on the table, "Hey you two!" They jumped apart both of them turning red. I had to bite my tongue to hold in my laugh. But then I suddenly realized I was at their table without a soul purpose. "Jordyn! We have a match next, let's go get ready." I patted myself on the back for being so damn quick with thinking.

She opened her mouth again but snapped it shut, eyeing me before turning to Jericho with a sweet smile. "I'll see you later tonight, right?" Jericho nodded his head giving a small smile. With that Jordyn stood from her seat and walked around the table leaving me behind. I quickly followed suit, secretly smiling for accomplishing what I've did.

It was until we ended up in an empty hallway and she turned around with a scowl, that I realized what I've done. I tried to smile it off but her hazel eyes only turned 2 shades darker her nose flaring and her lip twitched uncontrollably. I took a few steps back until my back hit the wall behind me. Her face was turning red but this time it wasn't because she was blushing. She was pissed, really pissed and she was about to kill me for making her pissed. I gave another uneasy smile but the look on her face almost made me soil my pants.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Jackass estúpido! Voy a follar matarte si nunca, nunca interrumpir un momento como ese otra vez! Y para que conste, sé que no tenemos un partido, Guarida!" She finally yelled, thought I couldn't understand what she was saying it knew it was something bad. And I think she called me a jackass too...I guess this was like Maryse. Whenever she'll get mad at me she'll change languages too.

After a few seconds of her yelling at me in foreign language I've blocked her out and just watched. Even when she's angry she's still beautiful. And the corner of her lips does this really cute thing where...god damn it Mike! Get yourself together. Jordyn, friend. Maryse, girlfriend.

My brain may have been thinking that way but my body wasn't. I grabbed Jordyn by the arm and pulled her into a hug. At first she fought against it but she slowly gave in letting her arms wrap around me as well. This felt so right, and this is how it should me. No Jericho, no Maryse. Just us.

_Fuck Mike! Maryse. Maryse! Maaaaarrrrryyyyyyssssseeeee!_

* * *

**Spanish Translation: Stupid jackass! I will kill you if you ever, ever interrupt a moment like that again. And for the record I know we don't have a match, lair! **


	9. DON'T be Jealous

_**Rule Nine: DON'T Be Jealous**_

"Jordyn!" Mike yelled after me. I knew he was pretty close too I heard his heavy jogging foot falls behind me, but I didn't stop. Instead I darted through the crowd of people that had formed near a close by monitor watching the show go on.

And when I thought I had gotten rid of him he only magically appeared by my side. I jumped at first, but then tried to walk away again. I was only stopped by him grabbing my arm and roughly pulling me back against a wall. I was about to move away but he had trapped me by leaning his hands against the walls.

We stayed that way for a while. He was letting his heavy breath calm while I focused on everything but him. "I-I'm sorry," he said through his heaving. My eyes snapped towards him, narrowing at the fake apology he gave.

Yet again he had interrupted a moment between Jericho and I. Not only has he done it today but he has done it every day since the first incident. I let it slide the first few days only leaving him with a warning or two but today was the final straw. I don't know what the kids deal is, but I was two seconds way from killing him at the moment.

"Sor-" he put his finger on my lips and shook his head.

"Let me finish," he removed his hand and returned it to the walls. "I'm so-"

"Hey there you two are!" Cena smiled coming around a corner, "Your- oooooh." He got one look at us and his smile disappeared turning red. "Uh. Sorry...I'll be.."

He took a move to turn around and go back the way he found. Mike let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at both men and called out to Cena. "John, no!" I pushed Mike off of me as hard as I could and turned towards him "What did you need?"

"Uh," he stopped the movement and slowly turned back toward us. I noticed how he tried to look everywhere but Mikes or I's face. "Your match is in a few, they need you by the curtains."

The music blared loudly in my ear. The boos of the fans and the lighting sent a rush of adrenaline through my body. Everything that had happened minutes before had disappeared as I mentally and physically prepared for my match. Once in ring my music or more like Miz's music had stopped. My opponent, Natalya quickly made her way to the ring, circling around me for warm up.

The match went on slowly, both of us get each other down for near falls. I kept my usually aerial moves, getting Natalya to lose her footing more than once. In the end I finished the match with a moonsault from the top ropes and getting a three count. Yet again the music blared in my ear and even though I've won the fans still booed.

After a few rounds of taunting the crowd, we had finally made our ways back stage. Few people congratulated me on my win, while others threw rotten glances my way. I didn't realize Mike was beside me until I had felt a pull my arm urging me to stop. "We really need to talk." He pleaded. I yanked my arm away and nodded.

"After I shower and change." He sighed and walked towards his locker room slowly, mumbling to himself and shaking his head.

Minutes later I exited the locker room with my gym bag in hand and my mind filled with millions of thoughts. I didn't want to talk to Mike. I was still pissed at him from all his attempts of stopping Jericho and I from becoming one. I don't understand why he keeps doing so. What is running through his mind when he does this?

I began walking down the long hall pulling my bag along. People who were still in the building greeted me a good night. Other Superstars and Divas talked loudly as they headed out in groups more than likely going to some bar or club. A yawn surpassed my lips. Maybe I should just go straight to the hotel. Mike wouldn't mind would he? I started for the exist but soon enough my conscious got to me and I turned back around.

The things I do for this guy.

Another yawn passed my lips and the next thing I knew I was on the ground. My nose felt like it had been kicked a million times and it feels like I've fallen on tiny thumb tacks. I felt the tears of pain quickly invade my eyes, but just as quickly as I fell down is just how quickly I had gotten up. Well more like lifted up.

I wiped the small amount of tears from my eyes and looked at my savior. Mike. I inwardly groaned but nodded my head in thanks. He gave a small smile and took my bag from my hand.

"So," he started as he lead the way towards the exist. I could've just existed the building anyway! He inhaled a sharp breath before starting again. "Like I was saying before we had rudely gotten interrupted...I'm sorry. And I know I said it a billon times already but I'm truly sorry." He looked over to me, his big blue eyes even showing how sorry he was. He looked almost like a puppy, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. I couldn't stay mad at that for long.

"Fine," I sighed "I forgive you."

"Thank you." He smiled and turned his attention towards the direction we were going.

The walk had became pretty pleasant. I had felt a peace with myself, half listening to Mike ramble on about how sorry he was and how he felt he wasn't being a good friend and what not. My mind had stumbled elsewhere by time we had gotten into our car. Wondering what Jericho was doing right now and how was my dad, a person I haven't gotten to talk to in a while.

By the time we had got to the hotel, I was half sleep as well. Mike was still talking but this time randomly speaking. I still wasn't paying attention to him but I had nodded a few times and agreed or disagreed when I had to.

"Why do you like Jericho anyway? He's old, he's a wanna be rock star. He's...he's nowhere near as awesome as us." Mike ranted on pulling along both of our bags as we walked to our hotel rom. That's when I started paying attention to what he was saying. I didn't mind what he was saying, it was how he was saying it. The way his voice sounded while speaking it. It sounded almost as if...he was jealous. "The guy can be a total asshole sometimes. He also thinks he invented everything. Well I have news for him some of these things were invented before he was born! Arrogant ass."

I smiled in realization. He was jealous. Mike, has a crush on me. That explains why he always interrupts the moments between Jericho and I. We came upon our door and Miz used his key to unlock the door. I stepped in first and waited until I heard him step in. The door closed shut and the sound of our bags hitting the ground echoes throughout the room. He yawned from close to the door, probably taking off his shoes and putting his wallet and phone away.

Time to put this theory to the test.

I slowly made my way behind him standing as closely as possible without him noticing. He stood up and turned around jumping when he saw me. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His face instantly turned red, I heard him catch his breath and I felt his heart beating hard against his chest. I pulled my face closer to his, close enough where our lips were nearly touching. He held his breath. I smiled in satisfaction and pulled away.

"Good night," I called out and made my way across the room. I took off my shoes hopped into bed and turned off the lights. Leaving him standing the middle of the room blushing and really happy in the southern regions.


	10. Get Rid of ALL Problems

Jericho walked promptly backstage, smiling to himself in delight. The thrill of his match was just wearing off but he had other reasons to smile. One of those reasons was Jordyn. After the many mishaps with Mike interrupting she had finally planed a night just for them, no interruptions. He had rounded a corner humming one of his bands songs, not noticing the quickening footfalls behind him or the call of his name.

The tug of his shoulder brung him to a sudden halt and with a quick snap of the elbow his arm was sent flying back hitting the stranger in the face. The attacker howled and staggered back giving Jericho enough time to turn around to fully encounter the person. Mike. He dropped his defenses and rolled his eyes. What now? Hasn't he ruined enough for him this week? Or was it 2 weeks?

"What Michael?" Jericho huffed out tugging his arms to his chest. Mike held on to his nose and stared dangerously at Jericho. The nerve of some people! Another reason why Jordyn is forbidden to like him. He just doesn't care.

"Well _Christopher_, I was just going to compliment you on the work you did in the ring," he removed his hand and narrowed his eyes, "Now you're not getting one."

Jericho stared at Mike as if he had gone insane. Did he really think he was that stupid to fall for that? He knew there were other reasons why Mike had chased after him; he knew something...a certain something that was supposed to be secret. Even so, he knew why Mike was doing this; he knew his reasons and intentions behind why he interrupts all the time. His question is, doesn't he have Maryse? Last time he checked they were engaged...since when did he become so fascinated in Jordyn?

"Mike, I'm not stupid." Jericho finally voiced. Mike looked at him and something gleamed in his eyes. Something devilish.

"Fine, I'm going to cut to the chase," Mike stepped closer to Jericho and made his voice dangerously low...almost threatening "Stay away from Jordyn."

Jericho literally had to hold back his laugh, "Like I would do that." He smiled letting out a small chuckle "Besides, whatever happened to Maryse?"

"She doesn't matter," Mike shrugged "I'll drop her Jordyn is more important." Jericho nodded his head. So that's the kind of person Mike was? This kid seriously has problems.

"Look Mike, I'm glad you're trying to protect her...or whatever you want to call it but I actually have a date with her so if you excuse me." Jericho moved to walk away but Mike stepped back in front of him. He had turned his back towards Mike planning to walk back down the halls but again Mike stepped in front of him, and it was like that for each attempt until he finally gave up. Mike gave a mischievous smile and grabbed Jericho on the shoulder, which he flicked off like it was acid.

"The dates off," there was the shine in his eyes again, "She has a mild concussion and she was told to rest. Lucky me, huh?"

Jericho's eyes pierced at him, and he just hoped if he started long enough he'd catch fire. But to his unluckiness he didn't. With a sigh Jericho shouldered past and walked down the hall with his head hung low, he was looking forward to that date. Next time.

Meanwhile Mike stood victoriously, smiling to himself.

Mike: 1 Jerkcho: 0


	11. Play It Hard

**Rule Eleven: Play it Hard**

Jordyn watched quietly as Miz tired his bootlaces. He looked so concentrated, like he was lost in his own world. His eyebrows were together and his tongue stuck slightly out of the side of his mouth. He barely blinked and the only sound in the room was the monitor playing SmackDown quietly.

And even though it was against her, she couldn't help but admire how cute he looked today. Well the man is a very handsome man she must admit, but there's something about his looks today that appealed her. Maybe it was the new beard he's growing in, or the way his hair was slicked back instead of being in it's normal fohawk. Whatever the reason he was rather dashing.

Mike took note on the way Jordyn was staring at him. He took notice of it the second he looked up for a quick second. He liked the way her eyes were fixed on him and the way she just seemed lost in thought. He smiled to himself and pulled on his other boot. Before he could open his mouth to comment his phone went off beside him, being too busy to answer he allowed it to go to voicemail.

"Who was it?" Jordyn voice cut through the silence. Mike looked up for a while and saw her eyes were now clear and focused.

"Might've been Maryse," he shrugged and continue to tie his laces. A few seconds later his phone rang again, "Mind answering that for me?"

Jordyn got up from her spot and dug trough Mikes bag until her hand hit his phone. Without looking at who was calling she slid her thumb across the screen and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered and was only attacked by the loud screams of Maryse. She could make out what she was saying because she was yelling so loudly and she was talking in her native language. She pulled the phone from her ear and waited until the screaming stopped.

"Calm now Frenchie?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Mike looked up at the call of the name, which only means Jordyn was indeed talking to Maryse. Instead of asking for the phone he continued to let them talk about girly things that he could care less about.

It was only then when Jordyns phone started to ring. She didn't notice which was good because the person calling was Jericho. He smiled devilishly to himself and slid his thumb across the screen to answer.

"Christopher." He answered and silently chuckled when he heard the older man sigh in frustration. "Love you too buddy."

"Where's Jordyn?" Jericho asked ignoring what was just said. Mike looked across the room and watched Jordyn quietly talk to his girlfriend or his fiancée whatever she was to him now.

"We swapped phones for the day." He answered reviving another sigh from Jericho. This sort of amused him and it only gave him the higher ups. Keeping Jordyn and Jericho away from each other only gives him enough time to sneak in and steal her away...once he breaks things off with Maryse.

"That didn't answer my question." Mike looked at the monitor and saw that his match was being advertised for up next. He smiled to himself again.

"Oh look at the time," he clicked his tongue and check his imaginary watch. "My match is next, bye."

"Mic-" he hung up the phone and tossed it into his bag. Jordyn had also got off the phone at the time and tossed the phone into the same bag. Mike stood up from his chair and motioned for the door.

They walked silently down the hall, both lost in their own thoughts. Mike eyes trailed along the hall, spotting Jericho walking along. He wrapped his arm around J Jordyn's shoulder and smiled when he felt Jordyn wrap her arm around his waist and held onto his hand that was over her shoulder. Jericho's sour face made him chuckle.

"Hey who were you talking to when my phone ringed?" Jordyn asked as they approached Jericho, who she didn't even notice which made Jericho's face twist into more bitterness.

"Oh," He looked Jericho in the eyes "Nobody important." He smiled and winked at Jericho as they walked by and continued their journey down the hall.

Mike: 2 Jerkcho: 0


	12. Know Your Limit

**Rule Twelve: Know Your Limits**

_**Mikey: Where r u?**_

_**Dyners: Doesn't matter Mike, get your rest.**_

_**Dyners: And next time use proper English, you know better than that.**_

Mike threw his phone onto his bed and frowned. He knew he was hopeless but if keeping check on Jordyn every now and then kept her safe than so be it. Especially when it's a night like tonight- a makeup date with Chris Stinking Jericho. The man who had recently lost his WrestleMania match had somehow gained the privilege to spend time with his best friend. And what Mike was doing? Lying in bed with a stupid minor concussion from being hit too hard with the Bull Hammer, the same Bull Hammer that had costed him his title. Did it matter to him? At the moment no because when he should be catered to and kept an eye on, Jordyn had decided that today was the perfect day to go out with that jerk named Jericho. So his interruptions did not only help as a cure but it taught both of them a little lesson.

Miz sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position to lay in. If it wasn't for Wade he would be spying on that date right now, that or he would have threatened Jericho earlier that night and told him that the date was off. His phone buzzed from where he tossed it and he shot out of the bed. He felt dizzy once he got to the device but it didn't matter, what if Jordyn was calling him. What if she felt the guilt and cut the date short just for him. Mike pressed the sleep button on his phone and frowned when he saw there was a message from Maryse.

For some weeks or so he had made it his goal to avoid any conversation with her. He knew that it was a bad way to treat your girlfriend but he has been trying to keep Jordyn out of harms way. Or more like keep Jordyn where he would be his and only his. The only way he found that goal to be possible was by avoiding his very own girlfriend, and yeah she called numbers of times and yes he did get yelled at in a foreign language and he still ignored her. He opened the text and thought about what it said.

_**Are you cheating on me?**_

Was he cheating? Was having a little crush on Jordyn harming what he has in his relationship with Maryse. If he asked another person would they agree to the theory of him cheating? But he hasn't been doing anything wrong. He never kissed Jordyn, though he has had the thoughts to do so, but it never happened. He never slept with her and most of all only he and Jericho knows about his feelings for her. He figures if any of those things happen, then it's considered cheating. But for now, he's simply giving Maryse a little space.

_**No, I wouldn't dare cheat on you.**_

And with that Mike dropped his phone back on the spot he found it and lied down in bed, awaiting for Jordyn to return to the room.

**I'm**** sorry that I haven't been posting in awhile. I'm on the Softball team and I have game after game. I just haven't found the time to handle homework and write the story. Sorry.**


	13. It's A Date

Jordyn tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her finger tips drumming lightly on the table, while her eyes lingered on her phone. Waiting. Her thoughts were all over the place, wondering if the man was ok or if he needed comfort. The calls were unreturned, the text were never replied to, so her only option was to wait around and worry her head off.

"Waiting on something?"

Jordyn jumped in her seat, having 7 mini heart attacks before calming down and realized Jericho was now sitting across from her. She blinked and put her hand on her chest to stop her still racing heart.

"You scared me!"

He just smiled and nonchalantly kicked his feet upon the table. Jordyn looked down at her phone again, press the home button and sighed. Jericho had noticed her mood within walking into the area and quickly noticed that Mike was not by her side as always. No doubt that was who she was waiting on, and the cause of her bad mood. It hurt him to see her like this actually, for two reasons. One because he cares so much about her and secondly, she's moping because Mike is nowhere to be seen! He had to admit that hurt in so many ways, just how she put so much time into just Mike nowadays. But then again it could be all apart of Mike's little plan of making her his, even though he currently had a girlfriend. Sometimes he hates that man's guts, but if he thinks about it he has to give Mike props his work. Not as good as his work, but it's progress. You can't turn into Chris Jericho overnight, anyways. It takes time and determination. And that determination had made him come to the conclusion:

"Jordyn Miryah Rios, we are going on a date."

Jordyn stared at Jericho blankly, opening and closing her mouth, "I-I-um…."

"Nuh-uh-uh. We're going," Jericho stood from his seat and walked behind Jordyn, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "See you after the show in the lobby of the hotel."

"Oh my god Michael!" Jordyn turned towards me with wide eyes. I smiled up at her ad was surprised when she straddled me. She put her hands on my face and smoothed her fingers over my cheeks and under my chin. The she suddenly pulled my face closer and put her cheek against mine, rubbing them together.

I was pleased with the contact and wanted to pull her closer, but I do have a girlfriend….sort of. I peeked through one of my eyes, that I didn't realize were closed, to look Cody and Wades' way. Both frowned and shook their heads slowly. I sighed and closed my eye again, I didn't want to look at the disappointment on their face- right when things were going good between Maryse, things like this want to happen.

Jordyn pulled away, grabbed my face again and looked into my eyes with much excitement. "You shaved," She smiled but slowly frowned. "Why didn't you return any of my calls? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry Dynners," I smiled up at her and put my hand on her cheek. I don't know if she realized she was doing it, but she leaned in to the touch. She rolled her eyes and made a move to stand.

"I'm tired of you apologizing to me," She scoffed "I have to go get ready to escort your hairless ass to the ring. What color are you wearing this week?"

"Green."

"Perfect," She smiled and began walking away. I watched her until she stopped in mid-step. She looked over her shoulder, "By the way I have a date tonight."

I honestly felt the salt after those words came out of her mouth. Another perfect moment ruined. Oh well good things doesn't always last. I nodded at her and watched as she disappeared down the hallway. At least I got to get close to her tonight; it was nice having her cheek against mine, warm and soft. A throat cleaned, I shook my head and looked over to Cody and Wade. They still wore a smile, but now looked at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked and turned my face back towards the other people in the area, from the corner of my eye I saw them shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.


	14. For Now

The shrill of Michaels name was heard through out the lobby. Jericho jerked up sliding his phone into his leather jacket and stood to straighten up a bit. It would be any moment Jordyn walked through that lobby door, and the off they go to their date.

He's been waiting for this all night. A night alone with Jordyn and hopefully no one, especially Mike, to bother them. He has a few things he'd like to discuss with her, and of course one of them is asking- no enforcing another date. Just like he had did today.

"I'm serious Mikey we can't even walk right!"

But everything goes bad right? Even fantasies. The moment Jordyn walked into the lobby he quickly noticed Mike attached to her from the behind. He growled at the way his arms were wrapped around her waist and how his chin lazily rested on her shoulders. Most of all he hated the way she was blushing and smiling.

It was a familiar sight, but tonight it just made his blood boil. He know Jordyn told the so called 'Awesome One' of the date arrangement. Though he knows Mike would do this any time he pleases, he also knows he did it at this moment as some sort of 'she's mine' warning.

Jericho saw red for all of a minute as he quite patiently waited for Mike to let go and give Jordyn away. He couldn't even think straight as the slowly stalked towards him giggling and sweet talking. Something he knows for sure normal best friends do not do. Especially when one best friend is romantically involved with another.

"She's all yours," Mike slyly smiled at Jericho as he released Jordyn finally. There was a glint in his eyes, as if saying 'For now'. Jericho narrowed his eyes and pulled one of Jordyns hands into a kiss, him too, showing that one day this game will end. Resulting in him winning of course. Mike face twisted in a scorn, but it quickly turned back into the sly smile. Slowly making sure Jericho was watching his every move, he pecked Jordyns temple and cheek.

"Have fun you two," Mike smiled rubbing his hand through Jordyns head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Dynners."

"No promises," Jordyn chuckled, standing on her tip toes to return the kiss on the cheek, "Don't stay up, get your sleep."

Mike began to walk away still smiling slyly. "No promises," he repeated. And like that he was gone.

For a long while Jericho had been staring at the man with a sour expression, he was disguised by the sight. He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Mikes face, but for Jordyns sake he kept himself in check. He didn't realize he was dazed out until he felt the tug of his leather jacket. His eyes quickly snapped towards the source of the tug and was met with brown doe eyes. Oh right. Date. Jordyn.

Jericho cleared his throat, but on a prize winning smile and stuck he hand out. "Shall we?"

Jordyn stared at his hand for a while until she took it into hers with a matching smile of her own. "We shall."

It felt good to hold hands with her. It sent his heart pounding and made him feel like a hormonal teenager. Not that he haven't held her hand before, it's just a constant feeling and he really hoped Jordyn felt the same. The longer they continued to walk the more a question he's had started to dance around his mind.

"What's going on between the two of you anyway?" Jericho finally asked nervously swinging there joined hands back and forward. Jordyn looked up from the ground and gave Jericho a side way glance.

"The two of who?"

"Don't play stupid," he rolled his eyes "You and Michael."

Jordyn felt as though she's been punched in the face. Why would anybody ever suspect something going on between her and Mike? That's her best friend! She...she obviously has a crush on him, but she wasn't going to confess that. The man has a girlfriend and she's also fondly attracted to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed rockstar.

"Oh! Oh. No no. Michael, he, he has a girlfriend. I would never- and I, I really like someone else. I-"

"Ok hey I was just asking," he shrugged approaching his car, "I mean the two of you seem like an item, if you ask me."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head and mumbled. Jericho walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked as she slipped inside the car, he closed the door once she was secured in. Jordyn waited until Chris was inside the car as well to speak.

"I'm being selfish," Jordyn looked out the window as the car took off "I didn't mean to spend so much time with him."

"Hey, he's your best friend I don't mind." He stared out at the rode for a while, "Now tell me who is this other guy? Is he cute? What does he look like? Where does he live? What is he like? Is he cute?"

Jordyn cracked a smile, looking at Jericho from the corner of her eye. "He's very cute , I mean blonde hair beautiful blue eyes cute. I'm not sure where he lives but I know he's Canadian. He's laid back, a bit arrogant but it's cute. Hilarious and really talented. And again, muy guapo."

Chris felt his heart flutter, but he wasn't going to celebrate now until he really knows it's him she's talking about.

"He sounds, cool."


	15. Mike The Fiance

"Michael you're fucking engaged?!" Jordyn yelled dropping the phone to the floor. Mike wince when his phone hit the floor, and slowly met eyes with Jordyn. She looked pissed and he felt himself wither away on the inside. Nice plan Mike.

"I-Uh." Mike couldn't find the words to say all he could do it shut his mouth and smile innocently. Which only seemed to enrage Jordyn more. Her eyes were blazed and she was breathing hard, as if she was a rampaging bull.

"Puta!" Jordyn chucked a pillow at Mike's face and it successfully hit. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?! Michael I swear to you I would rip your fucking throat out-"

Mike listened as he was yelled at in both English and Spanish. But the more he sat there and heard her rage the more he started to wonder, why was she so anger? Sure she's her best friend and he should've told her sooner but she would be so angry if it was just that. Did she- did she like him?

No. She's way too caught up in Jericho to even have a crush on him and he was pretty sure she only saw him as a friend, maybe even a brother. But then again, she was god awful mad at him for something so little. Ok maybe it's not little but normally she would just slap him hard enough that he got the point across and go about her day.

Maybe it was because she heard it from Maryse. Her and Maryse aren't that close, so her breaking the long over due news could've made her this upset. But then again she wouldn't care even if it was from Maryse herself. Leaving Mike with the only logical reason. Jordyn defiantly has a crush on him.

Fuck yeah! He gets the girl. Kind of. He doesn't want to hurt Maryse and he's sure Jordyn doesn't want to hurt Jericho- though he wouldn't mind that at all, the bastard deserves to be hurt. How would he deal with this?

He's going to ignore it. Yup. Best way to do it, and use it against Jericho. Problem solved.

Mike came back to his senses and noticed the yelling had stopped but Jordyn was across the room packing her suitcase rather angrily. When she was done she stalked her way over to him, suit case in one hand and a scowled on her face.

A hand went across his face hard enough that he saw stars. And a 'Fuck you Michael' was followed along with a frame shattering slam of the door.

Yeah, he deserved that.

* * *

**¿Soy tu mejor amigo y no piensas decirme?- **I'm you're best friend and you didn't think to tell me?

**I also would like to apologize for the shortness, I'm trying to work on my other fics and this one kind of came to me on a whim (when I was stalking The Miz twitter page) I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well at least this one get the point across. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Too Routine-ish

"This is becoming a little bit too routine-ish y'know?" Mike called after his friend, gracefully darting through the crowded backstage of the arena. He's chased her around management and equipment cases and now people. He took a quick turn the way he saw her go and was thankful that part was a dead end.

Jordyn stopped at the end of the hall, her eyes widening in horror. She turn around quickly, her long chocolate hair flipping behind her, as she calculated the distance between her and the rushing Mike. When Michael finally stopped in front of her, she sighed in defeat and shifted quietly as she waiting for him to talk.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Michael had breathed out heavily looking up into his friends hazel eyes but quickly looked to the ground. He inwardly sighed. He hated apologizing to her so much, but who can he blame but himself. One of these days he was sure she was going to end their friendship, which he truly hoped she wouldn't. Even though he treat the Mexican woman like shit he truly appreciates the bond and enjoy the times they spend together- both inside and outside of the ring. He doesn't know where he'll be without his Dynners.

Jordyn sighed and rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest, making Mike's eyes snap back up. That's when he realized that this really was becoming too routine-ish. The chase through backstage or hotel hallways, getting caught by a dead end or something other highly irrelevant. Then bam. The sorry- which Jordyn is beginning to hate more and more because for one she forgives Michael way too easily, and two, the more he says it the less he's starting to actually mean it.

"You say that way too much," she mumbled "And you wouldn't be if you get your fucking head outta your ass!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Jordyn, we have two interviews today, a auto secession, oh by the way I'm engaged, and after that we need to head to the arena. Did I mention I'm engaged?' Not my cup of tea." Mike said standing up straight arms flaring in the air.

"It's better than letting me find out from your Fiancee!" Jordyn yelled, "You're supposed to be my best friend, mi mejor amigo! We're supposed to tell each other our deepest darkest secrets no matter what."

"Is that why you're really mad?" Mike asked, having enough of the arguing already. He caught Jordyns eye and began to move closer "I know you Jordyn, best friend 'member? Even if it did come from Maryse you wouldn't have been that angry."

Jordyn laughed coldly, standing her ground and matched Mikes glaze "Oh, yes I would have Michael." she hissed his name out, hoping he would get the point.

Mike narrowed his eyes and continued to walk closer to her "Really, Jordyn? Really? Or is there something you're hiding? A deep dark secret maybe?"

"Oh like the many deep dark secrets you're hiding from me too?" Jordyn's face became hot as Mike stared at her expectantly.

"You like me, don't you?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"I didn't hear a no."

"I don't recall you saying it either."

Their faces were only mere inches away from each other, and Michaels cologne was becoming intoxicating. Jordyn dared to blink and dart her eyes over Michael's face until they landed on his lips. Her heart leaped at how close they were to her own, so close she could feel him breathing softly.

The next thing she knew they were flushed against each other, kissing hard and needy, like they desperately needed the contact. Michael wrapped his arm around Jordyn's waist and backed her up until her back hit the wall. Jordyn's arm ran along Mikes neck and slowly tangled through his soft hair. The kissed stayed heated until the need of air stopped it, leaving them both pressed against each other foreheads together and breathing heavy.

"What just happened?" Mike asked once he caught his breath, he looked up and caught Jordyn's eyes. They were clouded with an unknown emotion.

"...I don't know." She managed. Mike backed away as they both straighten themselves up to look presentable. Once situated the two started to walk down the hall quietly lost in thoughts. They made it halfway to catering when Jordyn looked up with an odd look on her face.

"What about Maryse?"

"What about Jericho?"

They became quiet again, ignoring the questions and going back to their own thoughts. As they reached catering a question popped into Mikes head. Jordyn had spotted Jericho sitting alone at a table in the corner, while Cody and Wade sat a few tables away chatting and laughing. Jordyn perked up a bit when Jericho noticed her and waves her over she have a small smile and began to move towards the table. Mike grabbed her wrist stopping from moving and turned her around.

"Wait so does this means that I'm forgiven?"

Jordyn only looked at him with a smirk pulling her wrist away from him, making sure their hands brushed against eachother as she made her way to the table Jericho sat at.


End file.
